pokebeach_bbfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirdo
I already said that im not a fan of these perverted games the hostess plays. - mirdo, BB4 ---- ''mirdo ''was the runner-up of BB3. He originally competed in BB2, and later in BB4, BB6, and BB7. Gameplay Personality :It is time to fly with the seagull. It is a safe trip under the wide white wings. It is mirdo time. #mirdo2018 #ForABetterBeach. - Mirdo, to the jury, BB3 Big Brother 2: Clique Collision In BB2, mirdo's first game, he proved to have a backbone. He aligned with future winner Celever, and won a POV then HOH back-to-back. But he was eliminated in the season's Double Eviction week, and narrowly lost during the opportunity to return. Comp History Voting History Big Brother 3: Out of the Box In BB3, mirdo was situated in the powerful Galactic Empire alliance. Despite this, however, he coasted along for most of the game, relying on the might of his allies also in the group to do much of anything. He tried to make his dime-a-dozen play seem like the best there was at the end, but the jury widely didn't accept this, and instead awarded Lorde victory in a 5-1-0 vote, with mirdo only receiving a single vote to win. Comp History Note: 1 Mariano was given an automatic HOH upon returning to the game through the Long Road Back twist. Voting History } | NP | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | – | Mariano (x2) | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | – | Nick | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | – | FL | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | – | NP (To Save) | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | – | Mariano | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | | colspan=2 style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Ineligible |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | – | – |} Big Brother 4: House of Horrors In BB4, mirdo's play remained largely unchanged. Seeing as he was the Runner-Up based on a low-key game, he decided to try and remain under the radar again. Once the jury phase started, however, he found himself repeatedly on the block, used as a pawn repeatedly by Hermes, Lorde, and Blakers. Each time he was there, however, he proved unable to remove himself from it. He was eliminated in the Final 6's Double Eviction week, no one voting to save or to kill him, giving him a finish of 5th place. Comp History Voting History Big Brother 6: Training & Tributes In BB6, mirdo did what he does best, coasting right along without a care in the world. He was with Team Celever, and worked with his teammates and people elsewhere in the game for the pre-jury phase of the game. However, his game came crashing down soon enough, as Jade and Gekki decided Survivor Week was the perfect opportunity to take him out. The house unanimously agreed to do so, while his vote was nullified as he voted for Jade. He was evicted, and became the third member of the jury. Comp History Voting History Big Brother 7: Sweet Sabotage Comp History Voting History Category:Players Category:BB2 Players Category:BB3 Players Category:BB4 Players Category:BB6 Players Category:BB7 Players